


you were born from the stars, and are more precious than all of them

by pastelcandies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: Virgil gets nightmares, but he always has Logan to help him through them.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	you were born from the stars, and are more precious than all of them

“Another nightmare, stardust?”

Virgil stood in the doorway and jerked his head in a nod. His head ached from crying, and despite the blanket wrapped around himself, he was shivering and shaking. 

Logan gave him a soft, sad, smile, as rare and as precious as silver, before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Virgil.

“It’s okay, raindrop, I’ll stay with you.” Carefully, as if Virgil was made of glass, he picked him up, Virgil cuddling close to Logan’s chest in response.

He ran his fingers through the silky purple locks, holding his love close to his chest. With as much caution as he could - Logan could never stand to hurt him in any way, and would do anything to prevent ever doing it - he carried him to Logan’s room, tears soaking his sweater.

“Oh, Virgil, it’s going to be okay. I’m here.” He murmured. He felt his words were feeble and not enough, but he would do anything to make Virgil feel better, feel safer, and would do the best that he could.

Setting him down on Logan’s bed, he grasped his storm cloud’s hand, squeezing it gently. The sight that met his eyes almost made him cry as well - red, tearstained eyes with dark circles underneath, so hopeless and melancholy. 

With another one of his rare smiles, Logan adjusted the down comforter around his boyfriend, kissed him on the forehead, and curled next to him.

Virgil tried to find consolation and safety with Logan, but now his flashbacks and fears were clouding his brain, like a gust of wind blowing dandelion seeds away. Yet as his breathing became more shallow and he felt as if the world was collapsing around him, Logan started singing. His voice was ethereal, and Virgil was one of the few lucky enough to listen to it. His voice was like stardust illuminating the pitch black Virgil was lying in. 

Virgil tightened his grip on Logan’s hand, a small smile at the corner of his lips. Everything would be okay; he had Logan, after all. So he let his beautiful voice lull him to sleep, much more peaceful than the last. 

This time, instead of waking alone in the dark on the couch, shaking, cheeks wet with tears, and remnants of his nightmares lingering in his head, he woke to rain drumming on the window, Logan’s arms wrapped around him, his cheek on Logan’s chest, a feeling of serenity and peace settled in their quiet room. Sighing contentedly, he shut his eyes and fell asleep once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, snowfall-and-stars, and on discord, winter#0972


End file.
